


Стойкий Оловянный

by Ianthinus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fairy Tales, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthinus/pseuds/Ianthinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя какое-то время после смерти Шерлока, Джон приезжает в Сторибрук. Он очень хочет убедиться, что сны, преследующие его на протяжении нескольких месяцев - всего лишь выдумка. А сборник сказок Ганса Христиана Андерсена, найденный среди вещей Шерлока - не более чем обычная книга. Однако все оказывается не так просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стойкий Оловянный

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на SH Tandem Fest.  
> Автор замечательных иллюстраций, вдохновивших меня дописать эту сказку, **RatBatBlue**.  
>  Бета, вычитавшая текст - **Mirr Dollz**.

***

Все начиналось со сказок.  
Помните, как мы, будучи ещё совсем малышами, с неуемным любопытством познавали мир и желали приключений. Открывали вселенные, расширяли границы мироздания, видели – вот бабочки-феи и принцы, и шпаги. Руку протяни, дотронься – оживут. Фей можно ловить сачком, они почти не обижаются. Поймаешь – возьми в ладошку. “Госпожа Динь, позвольте поправить ваши крылья. И приходите к ужину, сегодня у нас пирожки из грязи и сок из дождевой воды”. Она смеется. Она придет, если ты, к тому времени не уснешь.  
Но тш-ш, уже поздно, да и мы заигрались. Мама берет нас на руки, целует и шепчет ласково “Пора спать.” Заворачивает в одеяло, потом ещё в одно, чтобы не простудились. Дает подогретое молоко. И после, присев на край кровати, раскрывает на коленях большую книгу в синем переплете. С титульной страницы нам улыбается Ганс Христиан Андерсен.  
Тролли во дворце Снежной Королевы разбивают зеркало, а стойкий оловянный солдатик отважно плывет на бумажном кораблике вниз по реке.  
Ведь все начиналось со сказок.

***

Джон мял в руках билет с самолета, рейс Лондон – Бостон. Посадка произошла пару минут назад в “Бостон Логан” и теперь доктор устало топтался в курилке, держа в губах незажженную сигарету.  
“Я сошел с ума”, – говорил он сам себе, расправляя на ладони смятый билет, - “Я определенно сошел с ума”.  
Так ему было легче думать, ведь что возьмешь с душевнобольного. Ему перед совестью не отвечать и не притворяться сознательным. Делай, что хочешь и верь во что проще - никакой ответственности за свои решения.  
“Я сумасшедший”, – кивнул Джон своему отражению и отправил так и не прикуренную сигарету в урну, следом полетел и билет, - “В общем-то, к этому всё и шло”.  
Он накинул на плечи рюкзак – вот весь багаж. Куртку застегнул на верхние пуговицы, вроде бы в Бостоне дождь обещали. Глянул в окно, сквозь толстые стекла на взлетную полосу, оставляя раз и навсегда мысли вернуться домой.  
На парковке его ждала очередная неприятность – ни один из местных таксистов не соглашался довезти странного англичанина до, простите, Города Историй?  
\- Сторибрука, - поправлял Джон устало, - Городок в штате Мэн, ближе к северу. Я заплачу, сколько потребуется.  
Таксисты лишь разводили руками, предлагая подбросить до Бостона, а уж там отыскать кого-нибудь более компетентного в данном вопросе.  
\- Зря стараешься, - хмыкнул грузный мужичонка, что стоял чуть поодаль и, судя по всему, до того, как отвлекся, увлеченно копался в двигатели своего старенького форда, - Тут о Сторибруке мало кто знает. Я бы сказал, только “избранные”, этакие водители от Бога, которые всю жизнь за рулем. Таким вот, думаю, случалось мимо Сторибрука проезжать, - он потер подбородок масляными пальцами, явно не замечая остающихся черных пятен.  
\- А Вам случалось? – доктор тяжело вздохнул, подтягивая лямки рюкзака. Левое плечо, кажется, начинало неприятно покалывать.  
\- Ну, было дело, - не без гордости кивнул мужичонка.  
\- Вы сможете меня довезти?  
\- А сдалось тебе это захолустье, лучше вон - Бостон, - он пространно махнул рукой, - Отели, рестораны, яркая жизнь. Самое то, для уставшего британца.  
\- Я приехал не на отдых, у меня там дела. Мне нужно… - Джон сглотнул, продолжил чуть более хрипло, - …найти одну потерянную вещь.  
\- Потеряшка? – водитель хохотнул, - Видимо очень дорогая, если ты в такую глухомань собрался.  
\- Бесценная.  
\- Ой, ладно, садись. Закончу с двигателем, и поедем. Но учти – я тебя довезу только до въезда в город, дальше добирайся сам.  
\- Да, разумеется, - Джон тряхнул головой, и наконец-то облегченно выдохнул, - Сколько с меня?  
\- Это ты сам решишь, когда будем на месте, - хитро хмыкнул мужчина, - Пока устраивайся поудобнее – ехать долго. Тебя как звать, кстати?  
\- Джон.  
\- А я Рейван. Ну, приятно, - он лихо крутанул что-то внутри двигателя, тот захрипел, расчихался и, кажется, ожил. Джон покачал головой. Вздохнул, решив, что отступать все равно некуда, закинул рюкзак на заднее сидение и загрузился туда сам.  
\- Я точно сошел с ума, - едва слышно пробормотал он.  
\- Кар! – весело откликнулся Рейван, и машина тронулась.

***

Разумеется, доктор был здоров и с головой не имел проблем. Порывистость и некоторая сговорчивость (выход – всегда выход, каким бы он ни был) объяснялась в его случае полнейшим и губительным отчаянием. Тремя месяцами холодного и тягучего, как патока, одиночества, когда руки ещё не опустились и крупицы веры живут в душе. Но направляющая стерлась, и не знаешь – за какую возможность взяться, чтоб выгадать у судьбы хотя бы один шанс. Хоть намек, что все ещё может вернуться на круги своя.

Немного придя в себя после смерти Шерлока, буквально настолько, чтобы хватило сил и выдержки не вздрагивать каждый раз, вспоминая своего друга, Джон решил навестить Бейкер-стрит. Забрать кое-какие старые вещи, помочь миссис Хадсон избавится от хлама. Химические реактивы и череп были пожертвованы школе, скрипку, ноутбук и одежду забрал Майкрофт. Старые записи, детали прошлых дел миссис Хадсон собиралась отправить на чердак - выбрасывать документы Шерлока даже у неё не поднималась рука.

\- Можно я? - осторожно спросил Джон, придвигая к себе коробки.  
\- Да, конечно, мой родной. Может быть, ты сможешь разобраться в них.

Углубляться в изучение разнообразных бумажек, зачастую и вовсе ничем не связанных между собой, Джон не стал, пролистал лишь наспех. Документы всегда были прерогативой Шерлока, Джон же мог разобраться лишь в медицинских справках и картах. Зато покопавшись, он отыскал среди стопок весьма необычную книгу. В синем потрепанном переплете, с золотым тиснением и витиеватыми буквами вдоль корешка “Ганс Христиан Андерсен. Сказки”. И казалось бы – столь абсурдно видеть среди вещей детектива, слывшего среди прочих самым трезвомыслящим и рациональным человеком, книгу сказок. Но возможно, именно этот момент заставил Джона забрать её с Бейкер стрит. И, возможно, именно поэтому она послужила той самой направляющей, отправной точкой и в каком-то роде планом к действию.

Поначалу Джон просто прочел её. Утомленный, после работы, глотая обжигающий чай, вдыхая запах пожелтевших страниц и немного, наверное, рук Шерлока. Хотя последнее, доктор был более чем уверен, он всего лишь надумал.  
В следующий раз, при чтении, он обратил больше внимания на подчеркнутые карандашом строки. В “Снежной королеве”, первая, пятая и седьмая главы почти полностью. В “Стойком оловянном солдатике”, середина, сцена с рыбой.  
К третьему разу он изучил книгу до последнего стежка в переплете. Нашел на титульной странице слегка выцветшую печать “Городская библиотека Сторибрука”, под нею наскоро, рукою Шерлока, были нацарапаны координаты и совершено бессмысленная, но трогательная фраза:

_“Стойкий оловянный солдатик не смог спасти Кая, так как был всего лишь игрушкой”_

\- О нет, даже не думай, - хрипло выдохнул доктор Уотсон. - Это всего лишь книга. Она не имеет никакого отношения к его… К нему.

Не имеет, не имеет, не имеет – согласился разум, но подсознание оказалось не так уж легко обмануть. И пускай книга была убрана на верхнюю полку и забыта, Джон чуть меньше, чем через месяц взял на работе внеочередной отпуск, покидал в рюкзак вещи первой необходимости и отправился в аэропорт.

***

Было когда-то двадцать пять оловянных солдатиков, братьев по матери – старой оловянной ложке. Все как на подбор – ружье на плече, прямая спина и с иголочки мундир. Красавцы ратные, на подвиги готовые. Двадцать пять молодцев - одинаковых, кроме того, что был с одной ногой. Его отливали последним, и олова немного не хватило, но даже будучи одноногим, держался Оловянный так же твердо, как братья его о двух ногах.  
На ночь оставляли солдатиков сторожить крепость – большой игрушечных замок с настоящими часами на главной башне. Оловянного вечно ставили с краю, почти рядом с подоконником, и он единственный из всех братьев смотрел прямо в окно. О, как же ему повезло, ведь сколько всего он мог увидеть... Например, как фонарщик, высокий усатый старик, зажигает свои фонарики, и те светлячками разлетаются по своду небес. Или как по мощеной улочке, что вилась прямо под окнами, идет задумчивый господин, с зонтом под мышкой и напевает “Боже, храни Королеву”. Или как в доме напротив старая дама гладит кота и читает ему “Короля Лир”.  
\- А ведь что за жизнь там течет! Наверняка поинтереснее, чем наша, - думал он, провожая взглядом ночных прохожих. - И сколько опасностей поджидает меня на пути – вот для настоящего солдата прогулка. Ах, если бы я мог хоть на часок сбежать со своего поста.  
Но, будучи настоящим солдатом, Оловянный тут же отбрасывал подобные дезертирские мысли. И, конечно же, не слышал, как вздыхает бумажная танцовщица, влюбленная в солдатика всем своим папирусным сердцем.

Вот однажды несказанно повезло нашему герою. Впрочем, это так же можно было назвать катастрофической неудачей – смотря, с какой стороны посмотреть. Дело было так - от усталости или нерасторопности мальчик поставил Оловянного на подоконник, и стоило только ему отвернуться, как порыв ветра подхватил игрушку и вынес в открытое окно.  
\- Если я не разобьюсь, то, право слово, тут же вернусь на пост, - серьезно подумал солдат. И в следующую же секунду стоял он верх ногами – головою и острием ружья накрепко застряв среди камней мостовой.  
\- Эй, смотри, солдатик, - звонко смеясь, крикнул мальчуган, толкая локтем своего друга, - Давай отправим его в плаванье.  
Недолго думая, ребятишки сделали из газеты кораблик, посадили в него Оловянного и пустили плыть по главному каналу.  
\- Ах, какие волны. Ой, какие рифы, - тихо дрожал солдатик, но внешне держался стойко – ружье на плече, прямая спина и грудь вперед.  
\- Его уносит! Лови, - спохватился один из ребятишек, но было уже поздно – течение подхватило лодку и несло солдатика все дальше и дальше, почти к краю города.  
\- Вперед стремись, о воин, и смерть спокойно встреть! – зазвучало в ушах у Оловянного и он тут же отругал себя за упаднические настроения.  
\- О, черта с два я умру! Так и знайте!  
И едва стоило ему подумать так, как лодку завертело в водовороте под мостками. Старая газета не выдержала и порвалась, а солдатик стремительно пошел ко дну, где в ту же минуту его проглотила рыба.

О, я знаю, что было дальше, скажете вы, рыбу поймали и продали на рынке. Она попала на кухню, где кухарка распорола ей брюхо большим ножом и вытащила стойкого оловянного солдатика на волю. Увы, на самом деле все было не так, просто господин Андерсен, романтик и сказочник, по сути, решил закончить все красиво – огнем страсти, поглотившем солдатика и танцовщицу. На деле же рыба уплыла далеко за город, вертела там хвостом пару дней, меча икру или занимаясь ещё какими рыбьими делами. Солдатик совсем уже потерял счет времени, как вдруг - вух! Рыбу поймали, резко подсекли и спустя пару минут вспороли её брюхо маленьким, но острым перочинным ножиком.  
\- Надо же, рыба с сюрпризом. Да это просто Рождество, - хохотнули низко и бархатно, и в следующее мгновение Оловянный увидел курчавого паренька со стального цвета глазами.  
\- Северное королевство или война с ограми? – насмешливо протянул паренек, поднося Оловянного к глазам, чтобы получше рассмотреть, - О, ты ещё и калека…  
“Зато держусь я твердо, другим в пример” – оскорбился Оловянный.  
\- Но ты ведь солдат, да ещё и бравый, а мне не помешает охрана. Пожалуй, я возьму тебя с собой.  
“Охрана? Это я умею. Всю жизнь несу пост, как настоящий солдат” – улыбнулся Оловянный чуточку погодя, оказавшись в нагрудном кармане, удобном и теплом. И, слушая мерное биение сердца своего нового знакомца, он позволил себе ненадолго уснуть.

Так и познакомились Стойкий Оловянный и мальчик по имени Кай, что сбежал пару лет назад от Снежной Королевы, так и не дождавшись Герды. Так и началась их дружба.

***

\- Доброе утро, - мрачно вздохнул доктор Уотсон, не удосужившись даже оторвать голову от подушки. Все тело его страшно ломило, особенно болела поясница и ныло плечо – напомнила о себе попытка вздремнуть на заднем сидение форда. Неприятно саднил затылок – это Джон на очередной кочке очень больно стукнулся им о дверцу и набил себе шишку. А ноги… Лучше бы их и вовсе отрубили.  
Рэйван, как и обещал, высадил Джона ровнехонько у указателя “Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук”, велел идти вдоль дороги километра два, не больше, никуда не сворачивая, а в городе уже спросить у кого-нибудь из местных, как добраться до гостиницы “У Бабушки”. Доктор расплатился со своим провожатым по совести, дав двойную цену за бензин и немного сверху за приветливость и доброжелательность. Благодарно раскланялся и, закинув на плечи рюкзак, поплелся к городу. Два километра на поверку тянулись, как все восемь, и в самом городе Джон оказался далеко за полночь. Едва помня себя от усталости, он добрался до гостиницы. Причем, умудрился сделать это без чьей либо помощи. И, помнится, ему даже не пришлось ничего объяснять хозяйке, за что Джон был ей несказанно благодарен.

Вместе с утренней болью проснулось здравомыслие (вот уж кого точно не ждали), и оно, разумеется, спешило напомнить доктору, что он серьезно заболел. Душевно и на голову, раз уж помчался на другой край света из родного Лондона вслед за бесплотным призраком лучшего друга. Впрочем, называть себя сумасшедшим Джону надоело ещё вчера, да и, раз уж он все это затеял даже с больной головы, то пойдет до конца. Это правило Уотсонов. Вот только нужно найти в себе силы и подняться. Благо, пустой со вчера желудок и отсутствие питьевой воды в зоне видимости послужили хорошим стимулом - доктор пересилил себя и отправился на поиски завтрака.

К сожалению, в его рюкзаке нашелся лишь мятый бутерброд с неприятным душком и бутыль выдохшейся минералки из дьюти-фри. Оценив эти скудные запасы, Джон пришел к выводу, что проще будет спуститься в гостиничное кафе и там уж плотно позавтракать, чем валяться на кровати голодным, больным и полным мрачных мыслей о собственном душевном здоровье.  
Он распаковал щетку и бритву, лениво и без большего желания привел себя в порядок, стараясь как можно меньше смотреть в зеркало. Вызволив из глубин рюкзака почти не помявшуюся рубашку и джинсы, переоделся. И уже спустившись в кафе, Джон обнаружил, что держит в руках книгу – те самые сказки Андерсена.  
Должно быть, неосознанно прихватил с собой, когда доставал кошелек, подумал он. Решил, что пусть так и будет, в конце концов, ведь ничего не бывает зря.

\- Кофе без сахара, яичницу и тосты, пожалуйста, - обратился мужчина к официантке, яркой девице в мини и с совершенно невозможным макияжем. Та кивнула и скрылась за стойкой.  
\- Капучино и два кекса, - громко и властно донеслось от стойки, где смуглая командирского вида дама дергала за руку уставшего мальчугана, а второй рукой строчила что-то в телефоне. Хозяйка отозвалась сию секунду, видимо дама пользовалась большим уважением в городе, и принялась о чем-то разговаривать с ней. Мальчик, заметив, что контроль ослаб, тут же юркнул в сторонку и огляделся. Джон мог поклясться, что едва ребенок встретился с ним взглядом, как усталость на его лице сменилась интересом и лихим задором.  
\- Могу поспорить, что Вы не из наших мест, - хитро кивнул мальчик, подходя к столику доктора.  
\- Неужели так заметно? - усмехнулся Джон.  
\- Да нет, просто у нас маленький город – почти все друг друга знают в лицо. Так что новых людей довольно легко определить.  
\- Видимо поэтому до вас почти невозможно поймать такси, - хихикает Джон.  
\- Хорошо, чтобы лишь это, - вздыхает мальчик, - Сторибрук не привык к гостям, потому что… - мальчик нагнулся к Джону, будто собираясь рассказать секрет. - Здесь никогда не было приезжих.  
\- Да ну? А я вот как раз хотел выведать кое-что про одного “приезжего”.  
\- Если он не из наших мест – Вы найдете его в два счета, - мальчик развернулся, собираясь вернуться к стойке, где стояла дама, но на пару секунд задержался. - Только будьте осторожны.

\- Ну вы даете, - хмыкнула официантка, та самая с ярким макияжем и запоминающейся внешностью, появляясь около столика с дымящимся подносом. - Поостереглись бы. Мэр не любит незнакомцев, которые подходят к её сыну ближе, чем на метр.  
\- То есть это?.. О боже, ну у вас и городок, - Джон нервно хохотнул, потирая виски.  
\- Молчите. Сама мечтаю отсюда уехать.  
\- Кстати, о приезжих. Этот мальчик сказал, что если я хочу найти здесь другого гостя, то это не составит труда. Неужели у вас такой тихий городок?  
\- Не знаю, да… Наверное. Слушайте, если вам нужно найти человека – обратитесь к мистеру Голду. Он держит антикварную лавку здесь неподалеку. Но хочу вас предупредить, он личность не очень приятная, будьте осторожнее.  
\- Да, разумеется, - кивнул Джон, принимаясь за завтрак. Вот только еда после всех этих предостережений в горло не лезла, а кофе казался слишком горьким, хоть доктор и привык пить его без сахара.  
\- Да уж, куда не плюнь – везде опасно и всего нужно остерегаться. Знаешь, Шерлок, - мужчина кинул взгляд на книгу и чуть улыбнулся, - Этот городок мне определенно по душе.

***

Кай был самым необычным и замечательным из всех людей, которых знал Оловянный солдатик. Гениальным, потрясающим до невозможности, великолепным, неподражаемым, самым... У Оловянного даже слов не хватало, чтобы выразить весь свой восторг. Впрочем, если бы и хватало – он не смог бы их произнести, так как был лишь оловянной игрушкой.  
Однако Кай каким-то образом умудрялся понимать солдатика и без слов. Солдатик думал “Ты потрясающий”, глядя, как Кай в очередной раз метко и быстро сложил в уме факты и сказал, кто убил весь скот на деревне, а мальчик улыбался только ему, слегка поджав уголки губ и гладя солдатика по широкой груди.  
Вот только остальной люд не разделял мнения Оловянного и сторонился Кая, словно чумного.  
Наверное, все дело в осколках, которыми наградила мальчика Снежная Королева, думал солдатик. Ведь тот, что в глазу позволяет Каю видеть логические связи, ложь и правду, любую мелочь, по которой можно определить вину. А осколок в сердце - мыслить хладнокровно, не отвлекаясь на мелочи вроде эмоций, что очень помогает в работе. Вот из-за излишней холодности и рациональности, люди и считают его ненормальным и гонят со дворов, словно злого духа.  
Хотя у самого Кая на данную тему есть гораздо более емкая и верная теория.  
\- Просто большинство людей – идиоты, - говорит он, и с ним сложно поспорить.

Но время бежит, и Каю уже двадцать три, а он все ещё бродит неприкаянный от деревни к деревне, рассказывая Оловянному о человеческой глупости или высших знаниях. Вечерами они удят рыбу и считают звезды, а по утрам собирают пожитки и отправляются дальше в путь.  
“Ты устал” – хмурится Оловянный, глядя, как тяжело дышит Кай. Они только что поднялись на гору, и парню не мешало бы отдохнуть.  
\- Смотри, Оловянный, - хрипло смеется он в ответ. - Мы на границе очередного королевства, чтоб его. Ещё одно королевство, населенное глупыми людьми, живущими по идиотским законам. Как думаешь, может хоть здесь удастся найти подработку?  
“Все будет, друг. Все будет. Ты только отдохни хоть пару минуток, у тебя же сердце заходится.”  
Кай не слышит или не слушает, трогается в путь и добредает до небольшой деревушки, там падает без сил на стог сена в чьем-то хлеву – тот открыт на ночь, а Каю сегодня особенно не хочется мерзнуть.  
“Чтобы ты хоть раз меня послушал, конечно. Ладно, но не вини меня потом, когда с утра пораньше будешь разбужен вилами в бок”

\- Эй, тебе не кажется, что спать на чужой еде некрасиво?  
Глаза не желают открываться, все ещё липкие от сонной неги. Он оборачивается на голос, отмечая про себя, что тот, скорее всего, принадлежит молодой девушке, лет двадцать – двадцать пять. Судя по легкой гнусавости – болеет, плакала или имеет травму носа. Скорее первое или второе. Судя по игривости и жизнерадостности, сквозящей в голосе, настроена положительно, возможно на знакомство или флирт. Бояться не стоит, во всяком случае, до поры.  
\- Так ты собираешься вставать, добрый молодец, или мне подогнать тебя вилами?  
“А я ведь предупреждал”  
\- Ладно-ладно, так и быть, - Кай неохотно открывает глаза и потягивается, сладко зевая. Принюхивается, - Луковый суп на завтрак, не так ли?  
\- Как ты догадался?  
\- Я никогда не гадаю – лишь складываю факты. Судя по голосу, ты плакала, но вряд ли причина в каком-то событии или эмоциях. На твоем фартуке остались крахмальные пятна – похоже на картошку. А краешек рукава слегка подмочен – значит, ты что-то варила. Как вариант – пюре или луковый суп. Твой запах навел меня на мысль, что лука было больше, чем картошки, и я выбрал первое.  
“Фантастика” – улыбается Оловянный.  
\- Вот это да, - смеется девушка, - Ты или колдун или сумасшедший.  
\- Зови меня Кай. И я буду очень благодарен, если ты угостишь меня завтраком.

Так Кай и знакомится с Рози, дочерью кузнеца. А после и с её женихом – Уильямом.

\- Вервольф, - сходу говорит Кай, заставляя Уила виновато отвести взгляд. - Недавно научился управлять своей второй сущностью. Достойно уважения.  
“О, порванная мужская одежда, шерсть на ковре подле кровати, следы у крыльца” – начинает понимать Оловянный. Все-таки несколько лет с Каем сказались на нем положительно.  
\- Прошу, молчите, иначе меня прогонят прочь из деревни, - в свою очередь просит паренек.  
\- Не бойтесь, я на вашей стороне. В конце концов, Рози - первый человек за много лет, что не послал меня к черту на просьбу угостить завтраком и дал ночлег.  
“Если бы я мог, Кай, я бы приготовил тебе вкуснейшую похлебку и накрыл одеялом на ночь” – горько вздыхает солдатик. Рози с Ульямом переглядываются, кивают друг другу.  
\- Ты можешь пожить у нас, если будешь помогать по хозяйству. Во всяком случае, пока не найдешь работу.  
\- Премного благодарен. Но не думаю, что задержусь здесь дольше, чем на день.

И день растягивается до недели, а неделя до месяца. И лишь Событие не позволяет Каю задержаться у гостеприимной пары дольше.

Событие происходит в конце весны, когда в деревушке проходит ярмарка. На этой ярмарке все семейства соревнуются друг с другом, за первенство в домашнем хозяйстве. Например, у кого больше проросла капуста, чье пиво вкуснее, чьи лопаты крепче, а сыновья ладнее. И, разумеется, самый главный конкурс, которого весь год ждут все юные барышни деревни – конкурс на лучшую пастушку.  
\- Им нечем заняться, - смеется Кай, впервые услышав про конкурс.  
\- У нас тихое захолустьишко, в котором совершенно ничего не происходит. Как сам думаешь?

В жюри конкурса назначены: господин Саймон Уот, главный судья деревне, госпожа Беллинда Тод – хозяйка пекарни, и господин Уилфред Гут, чье семейство держит первенство среди едва ли не всех номинаций. Правда, в этом году Салли Гут проиграла конкурс пастушек и, озлобленная, убежала в лес. Это и послужило причиной События. Последнее, что слышали люди, то, как Салли кричала “Волк!”, а через сутки её тело нашли у опушки, изуродованное до неузнаваемости.

\- Уилфред, - повторяет Кай задумчиво. Это имя не дает ему покоя, он чувствует, что близок к разгадке.

\- Волк! Волк! – воют озлобленные крестьяне и бьют Уильяма тяжелыми палками. Рози плачет, и молит пощадить любимого, но кто будет её слушать.

\- Уилфред… Уолф. Вульф. Волк. Стойте! Салли кричала не “Волк”, а “Уолф”. Убийца – Уилфред Гут, дедушка Салли!

И после Каю ничего не стоит отыскать орудие преступления и испачканный кровью плащ Уолфа. Мотив убийства – неоправданные надежды. Оказывается, Салли остригла волосы прямо перед конкурсом, хоть дед ей запретил. Он был уверен, что именно по этой причине девушка проиграла конкурс.  
\- Виновный Уилфред Гут, - заключает судья Уот, - Уильям полностью оправдан.  
Толпа впервые рукоплещет Каю, его гениальности, а тот, не привыкший к такому вниманию, нервно поджимает губу и натянуто улыбается. Он выходит из здания суда победителем и совершенно не слышит, как старший Гут бормочет ему вслед “Живым ты отсюда не выберешься”. Зато это прекрасно слышит Оловянный.  
В ту секунду ему становится действительно жутко.

***

Лавка мистера Голда и верно похожа на сказочный магазинчик. Мрачная внутри и полная до краев антикварных вещиц. Уродливые деревянные куклы, миниатюрная модель мельницы, колокольчики удачи и целый стеллаж книг с непроизносимыми названиями.  
\- Желаете что-то конкретное или просто любуетесь, - вкрадчиво интересуется пожилой джентльмен, возникший в комнате так неожиданно, что Джон не сразу понимает – откуда.  
\- Скорее я хочу узнать одну вещь.  
\- Тогда спрашивайте, а я помогу, чем смогу, - мистер Голд улыбается, обнажая золотые коронки, отчего доктору на секунду становится чуть-чуть не по себе. Он достает из сумки книгу сказок Андерсена, кладет её на витрину.  
\- Эта книга из местной библиотеки, если верить вот этой печати. Не знаю, когда и при каких обстоятельствах, но мой друг приобрел её. Возможно, купил с третьих рук, но… Мне кажется, что в этой книге таится какая-то тайна.  
\- Весьма прозаично, вам бы самому быть писателем, - смеется Голд, - Да, книга действительно принадлежала городской библиотеке Сторибрука, до того, как была отдана мне вместе с другими при оплате долга. А уж кто её приобрел у меня, мы сейчас узнаем. Благо, я с самого открытия веду бухгалтерию.  
Джон нервно вздохнул, боясь того, что может узнать. Ведь если быть честным, что он желает услышать. Что Шерлок чудесным образом спасся, восстал из мертвых и наведывался в Сторибрук неделей раньше? Боже, как глупо и наивно.

\- Книгу приобрел господин с инициалами “Ш. Х.”  
\- Да, это он, - резко выдохнул доктор, - А когда она была куплена?  
\- Чуть больше пяти лет назад.  
\- О, пяти… - кивает Джон, - Да, конечно. Но… Может эта книга чем-то отличается? Я имею в виду, мой друг мог купить сборник сказок в любом магазине Лондона, но отправился в другую страну. Должна же она быть чем-то ценнее?  
\- Нет, боюсь это совершенно обычный сборник сказок Андерсена, разве только сделанный на совесть. Высшее качество, мастерская работа.  
\- Что ж, спасибо, мистер Голд. Наверно я пойду.  
\- Если решите приобрести себе сувенир на память – я открыт до одиннадцати и всегда рад посетителям.  
\- Конечно.  
Джон устало развернулся, расстроенный и уставший, собираясь вернуться в гостиницу и лечь спать. И спать как можно дольше, проклиная себя за глупость.  
\- Забавное замечание оставил здесь ваш друг, но думаю, он ошибся. Стойкий оловянный солдатик не смог спасти Кая вовсе не потому, что был игрушкой. Он просто сдался, - негромко произнес мистер Голд, - Не совершите его ошибки. И не забудьте забрать книгу.

***

\- Плохой день? – она улыбается. Милая и добрая, улыбается искренне, а Джон так устал и пьет кофе, прижимая к груди сборник сказок.  
\- Ужасный. Я совершил невозможное количество глупостей, а теперь слишком устал, чтобы думать об их последствиях.  
\- Скверно, - кивает женщина и делает глоток кофе. Джон любуется ей, и расслабляется от нежного и уверенного голоса.  
\- Скверно, да. Джон.  
\- Мэри Маргарет, - девушка с любопытством глядит на книгу, читает надпись на корешке, - О, Вы читаете сказки, Джон?  
\- Скорее пытаюсь найти в них смысл, - хмыкает он в ответ.  
\- Успешно?  
\- Не очень. Наверное, не там ищу.  
\- А вы попробуйте вовсе не искать. Возможно, тогда смысл сам придет к вам.  
\- Нет, боюсь, это не тот случай.  
\- А вы не думайте об этом. Вам только нужно верить. На самом деле, это самое трудное – не терять веру.  
Доктор Уотсон устало улыбается, достает ручку и придвигает к себе салфетку из тех трех, что принесли ему с кофе.  
\- Пожалуй, вы удивительно правы.

***

“Господи - господи - господи” – едва помня себя от отчаяния, шептал Оловянный, - “Глупый Кай, не смей умирать, просто не смей! Я же предупреждал, я говорил. Почему ты меня не слушал?”  
Кай лежал на траве ничком, безвольный, безжизненный и истекающий кровью. Будь у него силы, наверняка он назвал эту смерть идиотской. Не заметить засаду, да ещё такую непрофессиональную, двух неповоротливых пьянчуг, братьев Гут. Боже, ведь так глупо. Если бы солдатик не был игрушкой, ведь он бы помог. Он бы принял удар на себя и дал время Каю сбежать. Но он чертова, чертова оловянная фигурка да ещё без ноги. Беспомощный.  
“Господи - господи” – повторял солдатик, впервые за свою жизнь позволив оловянным слезам капать на мундир, - “Не умирай - не умирай - не умирай”, а сердце Кая раз за разом пропускало удары. Солдатику лучше всех было слышно, ведь он извечно лежал в нагрудном кармане, но, боже, как он мечтал в тот момент ничего не слышать. Ничего не знать. Если бы он мог… Если бы мог хотя бы позвать на помощь. Что угодно, лишь бы не лежать безвольно. Хоть слово сказать, чтобы Кай не чувствовал, что умирает в одиночестве. Но нет, никакая сила на свете не поможет игрушке вернуть к жизни своего хозяина. Каким бы замечательным человеком тот ни был. Как бы игрушка не молила.

“Ты же невозможный. Так соверши чудо. Пожалуйста, будь живым, Кай.”  
\- Пожалуйста, будь живым.

\- Я слышу тебя, Оловянный, не стоит так кричать, - искрами в ночи, светлячками, так похожими на фонарики старенького фонарщика, пахнущая словно весна, является пред ним Ночная Фея, - Этим ты ему не поможешь.  
\- Я беспомощная игрушка, чем я вообще могу ему помочь, - едва слышно шепчет солдатик.  
\- Твоя искренняя любовь и преданность помогла призвать меня. Это ли не чудо? Он дорог тебе, Оловянный солдатик, влюбленный в человека. Любовь, как известно – самая мощная магия. Она и поможет мне.  
\- Ты сможешь его оживить?  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Но, я могу сделать кое-что другое. Отправить вас в мир, где вы переродитесь и станете жить, как обычные люди. В мир без магии. Да-да, солдатик, ты вновь родишься там человеком, честным и добрым. И Кай родится, возможно, чуть позже, но родится.  
\- Мы узнаем друг друга?  
\- Придет время - узнаете.  
\- И мы будем жить счастливо?  
\- Все зависит от вас, Оловянный. А теперь скажи, ты хочешь этого?  
\- Я хочу, - кивает солдатик.

Спустя мгновение в одном из роддомов Лондона делает свой первый вздох младенец – здоровый и крепкий, будущий солдат и защитник. Счастливые родители называют его Джоном.

***

Два слова, которые Джон решил написать на прощание. Этакий постскриптум ко всему путешествию или же весточка адресату. Выведено ручкой на салфетке, в конце смайлик. Джон пил кофе, когда писал это, а ещё был очень уставшим – почерк плывет.

Джон написал всего лишь два слова, но их хватает, чтобы продолжать эту неблагодарную миссию, чтобы набраться сил и довести дело до конца. Чтобы поскорее возвратиться домой.

Шерлок улыбается, чуть поджимая губы, и прячет в кармане салфетку.  
Джон написал два слова:

 _“Я верю”_.


End file.
